kronikizlafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Moonlit bear
Moonlit Bear jest piosenką udostępnioną przez Akuno-P 22. czerwca 2009 r. Jest czwartą piosenką z Serii Grzechu Pierworodnego i sequelem Escape of Salmhofer the Witch. Historia Pewnej nocy w lesie, Eva Moonlit znajduje dwa “jabłka” leżące na ziemii, obok ścieżki, którą szła. Uszczęśliwiona, zabiera je ze sobą do domu, mówiąc do siebie, że jej mąż na pewno się ucieszy, gdy je zobaczy. Mówi też, że musi się pospieszyć, ponieważ w takie noce, niedźwiedzie wychodzą na swoje łowy. Chwilę później zaczyna ją gonić “niedźwiedź”. Kobieta zaczyna uciekać w głąb lasu, wiedząc, że “owoce”, które znalazła, tak naprawdę należały do niedźwiedzia. Uciekając, wiele razy potyka się, gubi w lesie i płacze, tak samo jak “niedźwiedź” i “owoce” w jej ramionach. W końcu jednak, udaje się jej szczęśliwie dotrzeć do domu. Po powrocie, kobieta pokazuje jabłka swojemu mężowi. Widząc je, mężczyzna zasmuca się i przypomina jej, że ich dzieci nie żyją. Prosi ją, by zwróciła je ich prawdziwej matce. Uświadamiając sobie, że porwała czyjegoś syna i córkę , kobieta krzyczy przerażona, świadoma swojego „niewybaczalnego grzechu”. Gdy mąż mówi jej, że jeszcze może wszystko naprawić, zaprzecza, twierdząc, że już za późno; na ich podwórku, pod drzwiami leży martwy „niedźwiedź”, który tak naprawdę był matką bliźniąt. Obok jej ciała leży koszyk, z którego wypadła butelka z mlekiem. Utwór W piosence użyto voicebanku Hatsune Miku VOCALOID2 wraz z voicebankiem KAITO VOCALOID w punkcie kulminacyjnym. W oryginale wykorzystano pianino, syntezator, perkusji, gitarę basową, skrzypiec, gitarę i efekt pozytywki. W piosence występują też efekty specjalne jak krzyki, krakanie wron, szum drzew czy też zamykane drzwi. W nowej wersji piosenki użyto innego appendu Miku ; syntezatora nie używano zbyt często, w odróżnieniu do oryginalnej wersji. Dodano jednak syntetyczną perkusję i klaśnięcia. Piosenka rozpoczyna się krakaniem wron, po czym zaczyna się instrumental. W 45-tej sekundzie, rozpoczyna się pierwszy wers, poprzedzający kwestię główną utworu “Ponieważ w tak ciemne noce, straszne niedźwiedzie wychodzą łowy (?).” Pierwszy refren rozpoczyna się ok. 1:50. W 2:39, piosenka zmienia melodię, kończąc część w 3:19 zamykającymi się drzwiami. W 4:24, rozpoczyna się instrumentalna część piosenki, a w tle słychać krzyk. W 4:36, rozpoczyna się drugi refren i kończy ok. 5:30. Potem słychać dwa ostatnie wersy, zaśpiewane w akompaniamencie zwykłej gitarym, po czym piosenka zmierza ku końcowi. Słychać jeszcze raz melodię z początku piosenki, po czym następuje krakanie wron. W 6:28 słychać instrumentalną część refrenu Abandoned on a Moonlit Night po czym utwór się kończy. Powiązane piosenki Escape of Salmhofer the Witch "Escape of Salmhofer the Witch" ukazuje wydarzenia sprzed kradzieży Evy, opisuje kim jest Meta Salmhofer i pochodzenie dzieci, które porwała. Abandoned on a Moonlit Night "Abandoned on a Moonlit Night" ukazuje późniejsze życie Adama, Evy, Jasia i Małgosi; pokazane jest ich życie z przybranymi rodzicami i śmierć tychże rodziców z ręki przybranych dzieci. Project 'Ma' "Project 'Ma'" ujawnia przeszłość Adama i Evy Moonlit’ów podczas tytułowego Projektu ‘Ma’, wyjaśnia też, co stało się z dziećmi kobiety i co skłoniło ją do porwania bliźniąt w 'monolit bear'. Albumy Prelude.jpg|Prelude to Forest|link=Prelude to Forest EVILS FOREST album.png|Evils Forest|link=Evils Forest Cover2.jpg|Evils Kingdom|link=Evils Kingdom Original story.jpeg|Original Sin Story -Act 1-|link=Original Sin Story -Act 1- Blalbum.png|Original Sin Story: Complete Edition|link=Original Sin Story: Complete Edition Ciekawostki Koncept i pochodzenie * Tytuł piosenki, “moonlit bear” odnosi się do słowa “niedźwiedź” – zwierzęcia, które goniło Evę Moonlit; jednakże słowo “bear” ma swoje drugie znaczenie – “ponosić” co może być odniesieniem do tego, że Eva poniosła później konsekwencje swojego grzechu. *Tak jak w “Abandoned on a Moonlit Night”, “Full Moon Laboratory”, and “Escape of Salmhofer the Witch”, historia toczy się podczas księżycowej nocy; księżyc kojarzony jest tu z szaleństwem i "obłędem". Ciekawostki *Krótka historia z wydarzeniami z ‘moonlit bear’ jest ukazana w książce Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook. * Butelka ukazana pod koniec teledysku wygląda na taką samą, jak buteleczka występująca w Regret Message. * Na teledysku przed rozpoczęciem piosenki, pojawiają się pytania “What do you hope to the moon?” "Do you wish it for the person who loves?" "What do you fear most?" "Do you have courage to commit the crime?" * Obie wersje mają tę samą melodię, jednakże mają one różne tempo. * Początek melodii “Abandoned on a Moonlight Night” jest słyszalny pod koniec ‘moonlit bear’, w czasie napisów końcowych; obie piosenki rozpoczynają się też krakaniem wron, które są słyszalne pod koniec “Escape of Salmhofer the Witch”. * Drugą wersję stworzył mothy] używając Hatsune Miku Append Solid; zatytuował ją "Moonlit Bear (new version)". Znalazła się w albumie Original Sin Story -Act 1-. Galeria I_picked_them_so_what-.png|Eva znajduje "owoce" Eve_Moonlit.png|Eva cieszy się ze znalezionego 'skarbu' Run.png|"Niedźwiedź" goni Evę przez las Becoming_a_photo_spam_now...png|Eva płacze, a razem z nią płacze niedźwiedź i owoce I_am_now_a_vampire.png|W decydującym momencie oczy Evy przybierają kolor czerwieni Qp.png|Adam witający Evę po powrocie Bear.png|"Niedźwiedź" - matka dzieci, zabita przez Evę Aa.png|Butelka z mlekiem, która wypadła z koszyka kobiety Kategoria:Grzech Pierworodny Kategoria:Hatsune Miku Kategoria:KAITO Kategoria:Piosenki